Girl meets Prom
Overview Lucas asks Riley to the senior prom which makes Riley overflowed with joy, but Maya confused why Lucas, (her boyfriend) is asking her. . Note:This is after the prom Lucas and Maya went to in Girl Meets Prom. Transcript *Maya's house: *Knock on door* *Maya opens it* *It is Lucas* Lucas: Hey Maya. *Kisses Maya* Maya: Hey... So, whats- Lucas: Speaks Fast: Listen, can I go to the senior prom with Riley? Thanks! Maya: What? But, why? Lucas: Its a deal with Billy. Maya: Oh, that Billy. Why didnt you turn him down? Lucas: Look, he said that he would spread rumors all about me all over the school. He knows my biggest secret. Maya: Why would he do that to you? Lucas: He wants me miserable. Maya: Why did you tell him your biggest secret? Lucas: We used to be best friends. Maya: Hmm.. Tough. Lucas: Oh no. Your mom is here. Maya: Oh no. Katy: My, My, MY. Look at my little daughter growning up. I think im going to cry. Your first boyfriend! Wait, Wait, Wait, I Have to take a picture! *Runs to get the camera* Maya: Run! This is our chance! *They both run to Maya's room* Lucas: So, is your friendship with Riley doing? Maya: She still bursts out crying when I mention you, so.. Lucas: Oh. Wow. Maya: Yeah. We dont hang out as much. Lucas: Met any others? Maya: Well, Yeah. Samantha, Elsa, Katie, Jessica. Lucas: Do you have fun with them? Maya: Well, Yeah! Of course... But, I still miss Riley. Lucas: How much? Maya: A lot. *Tear comes from her eye.* Lucas: *Kisses Maya* Everything will be allright. Scene 2: John Quincy Adams Middle School Lucas: Hey Riley! Riley: Lucas.... Hello. Lucas: Hey, so- Riley: Lucas, Hello... *Dreamily Gazes into Lucas's eyes.* Lucas: Riley? Are you ok? Riley: Huh? Wha- Lucas! Um, HI! *Says akwardly* Lucas: Hey... Riley. *Akward Silence* Riley: So, This weather? Lucas: Its good. Riley: Not too hot. Lucas: No too cold. Riley: Yup! Lucas: Yeah. Riley: Nice... Shirt. Lucas: Oh.. Thanks. *More akward silence* Riley: Well... Lucas: Bye, I guess. Riley: See ya. Lucas: Bye. Riley: See ya. *They both walk backwards to each other* Riley: Yeah, this goes way further. Lucas: *sighs* Riley Matthews, will you be my date to prom? Riley: YEEE YAHH!!! *hugs Lucas* Yes. Lucas: Wow, I never seen you this happy. *smiles* Scene 2: At Topanga's Maya: What's going on Riles, I mean you texted me to come here. Riley: LUCAS ASKED ME OUT TO PROM!!! *covers mouth* Maya: So? Riley: HE LIKES ME AND NOT YOU BHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *Everybody was looking at Riley* Maya: You realize he just made a deal with Billy that if he asks you out, then Billy won't tell his darkest secret. Riley: *crosses arms* You're just jealous. Maya: And your apparently not my best friend anymore! Riley: So? Let's just keep it that way! *Riley leaves Topanga's* Maya: *A tear slided down her cheek.*